daocefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicle of Ferelden
The general information of the kingdom before the Blight Geography and Economy Political Structure Military Strength The timeline of Fifth Blight and Civil War 9:07 Gareth Aristide Hawke was borned in Highever City. 9:11 Gareth's cousin, Astraea Amell, was borned in Kirkwall, as Revka Amell's youngest child. In the same year, Bethany and Carver Hawke were borned, too. 9:12 Elissa Cousland was borned in Highever Castle (22nd, August). 9:14 Katalina Tabris was borned in Denerim Alienage (27th, Firstfall). 9:30 Guardian: * 6th: Secret meeting between Loghain Mac Tir, who was entrusted by Crown to be its liaison to the Circle, and Senior Enchanter Uldred, the leader of Libertarian Faction of Fereldan Circle of Magi. Loghain promised to support Uldred’s bid to become First Enchanter and autonomy of the Circle under him, Uldred pledged his loyalty to Loghain and promised to mobilize the Circle for any possible future war against Orlais * 20th: Duncan recruited Alistair Theirin into Grey Warden, overcoming Grand Enchanter Elemena’s objection with Grey Warden Right of Conscription and King Cailan’s royal sanction. Elemena showed her displeasure by ordering Alistair to return all his templar gears, only allowing him to take away an old, much-used shield. Shortly after Alistair passed the Joining Ritual, Duncan told him of his real identity. Drakonis: * 1st: Alistair passed Joining Ritual and became a Grey Warden. * 14th: Spring Salon held in Highever Castle. Elissa Cousland spurned her mother’s effort to make her engage Lord Dairren, who was son of Loren, Bann of Oswin, and behaved quite rudely to Dairren. Bloomtide: * 12th: Bryce Cousland paid a formal visit to Orlesian Empire, representing King Cailan. (to 15th, Justinian). Unusualy, he didn’t bring anyone of his family with him. * 20th: Eamon Guerrin wrote to Cailan, once again advising him to divorce Queen Anora and marry Empress Celene. He asked his younger brother Teagan to bring the letter to the king, and tell him that Alistair, the new Grey Warden, is Cailan’s younger brother. This information was not included in the letter and was communicated by Teagan verbally. * 24th: Eamon’s wife, Arlessa Isolde wrote to Loghain, asked him to secretly send a mage to tutor her son, Connor, who began to show magical talent. Isolde perceived the tension between her husband and Loghain, but didn’t know the reason behind it. This move was also intended to show Loghain that House Guerrin didn’t pose a threat to him, or his daughter’s rule. Justinian: * 5th: As more darkspawns activities in Kocari Wilds were reported to Duncan by his Grey Wardens, he requested a meeting with Cailan and Loghain, demanding mobilization of armies of kingdom, but the king was not completely convinced. Loghain suspected this was the Go Ahead signal of a Grey Warden plot to take over Ferelden and deliver it to Orlais, in connection with Bryce Cousland’s visit to that empire. He also suspected Orlais promised to appoint Bryce as their puppet King of Ferelden. * 10th: Loghain wrote to Rendon Howe, ordered him to prepare a preemptive strike against Highever. Howe advised him that Arl Urien of Denerim and Arl Eamon of Redcliffe need to be eliminated as well, as they were Cailan’s most loyal supporters. Loghain was unsure. * 21st: Anora eventually found out Celene and Eamon’s letters to Cailan, which caused bitter quarrels between her and Cailan. Loghain now knew contents of those letters, too. That prompted him to decide Eamon needed to be neutralized. And Urien, too. He still regarded House Cousland as the primal target, as Teyrn Bryce was not only more powerful than Eamon, but also had two adult children. Solace: * 2nd: Duncan recruited Daveth, a professional cut-purse in Denerim with Grey Warden Right of Conscription, which irks the Guard Captain because he thought Duncan unfairly helped a criminal to escape justice. * 3rd: First Enchanter Irving's personal apprentice, Astraea Amell, managed to pass the Harrowing at an age of 19, which set a new record for youngest apprentice who passed this dreadful ritual. Unfortunately, on the same day she was arrested for helping her friend Jowan, a fledging blood mage, to destroy his phylactery. Jowan managed to escape. Trying to play down the accident, Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir didn't report the accident to Denerim for several weeks. In the meantime Astraea was imprisoned in her own room. * 16th: Jowan was captured by Irminric Eremon, a templar who is also the previous heir of the bannorn of Waking Sea, and was escorted to Denerim. Duncan arrived at Jader, meeting with Riordan. * 19th: Jowan was secretly released by Loghain with the mission to poison Eamon. Irminric was kidnapped and secretly imprisoned (later transferred to Fort Drakon) before he could deliver Jowan to the Chantry. * 24th: Duncan arrived at Orzammar, but failed to recruit Duran Aeducan, the disgraced second son of King Endrin Aeducan, as he was already exiled into Deep Road and impossible to locate. August: * 2nd: King Cailan ordered his vassals to mobilize their armies and meet him to deal with darkspawn threat in southern Ferelden. * 5th: Jowan arrived at Redcliffe with Loghain's letter of recommendation and was hired by Isolde to tutor her son, Connor. He soon managed to poison Eamon with toxic that supplied by Uldred to Loghain. * 6th: Duncan arrived at Redcliffe and recruited Ser Jori, a knight in service of Eamon. * 14th: Cailan with his royal contigent, about 1,000 knights and soldiers directly in his service, left Denerim and marched to southern Ferelden, along with Loghain, Teyrn of Gwaren. * 19th: Cailan's force met with Arl Leonas Bryland's contingent (500 men) and Gwaren contingent under Ser Cautherine (about 700 men) at town of South Reach. * 20th: Urien Kendells, Arl of Denerim, marched with his own soldiers (200 men) and rest of royal contingent (500 men) from Denerim. His only son and heir, Vaughan, was entrusted with order maintainence of the capital, a bad decision with serious repercussion. * 21st: Duncan returned to Denerim and received letter from Irving to ask him recruit Astraea into Grey Warden, as he feared that she might be executed or tranquiled. * 22nd: Rendon Howe purged his army of a number of people who were suspect of disloyalty, among them there was Varel, the former seneschal. He sent his daughter Delilah and his wife Eliane to Amaranthine City, under the protection of Bann Esmerelle. In exchange, Esmerelle's son and heir was sent to him, to serve as his page and a hostage. Elissa Cousland's 18th Birthday, she unsuccessfully tried to dissuade her father from sending soldiers to help Cailan. * 23rd: Katalina Tabris, a potential recruit of Duncan, along with her cousin Shianni and other bridemaids, were kidnapped by Vaughan from her own wedding. Though she managed to kill several house soldiers with Duncan's help, she was unable to save Shianni and others due to the Duncan's prohibition of hurting Vaughan and Vaughan's intimidation of possible massacre of Alienage. Later that day she was arrested by City Guard before Duncan could left Denerim with her. Duncan tried to use Right of Conscription once again, but his request was refused on the ground that act of assassination of an arl's heir could only be pardoned by king himself. * 24th: unable to secure Katalina's release from Queen Anora, Duncan left Denerim for Kinloch's Hold. Cailan's army arrived at Lothering. * 26th: The first skirmish of Cailan's army with darkspawns. Howe's army (600 men) marched from Vigil's Keep. About 100 soldiers were left to garrison Vigil. * 27th: Rendon Howe visited Castle Highever as a friend for the last time. Verbal agreement between Rendon and Bryce to marry Elissa Cousland with Thomas Howe as soon as possible. Fergus Cousland marched with Highever Army (800 men) to south, which left two dozens of men to defend the castle. * 29th: Howe's army finished their preparation of assualt on Highever Castle. The second skirmish between Cailan's army and Darkspawns ended with another total Fereldan victory. * 30th: Duncan arrived at Highever Castle. A conversation with Elissa ended less than cordial after he hinted that she could make an excellent Grey Warden. Kingsway: * 1st: Howe's force launched coup de main against Highever Castle after midnight, overwhelming its defenders after two hours of fierce fighting. Teyrn Bryce, his wife Eleanor of House Mac Eanraig, his daughter-in-law Oriana and his grandson Oren were killed. Of all Castle's inhabitants, only Elissa managed to escape death with Duncan's help. However, when Duncan tried to conscript her into Grey Warden, he received strongest protest and bitterness. Howe's captain reported to him that Elissa was killed, too, and her corpse was burnt out. * 2nd: The first large-scale fighting between Cailan's army and more than a thousand darkspawns at a place north of Ostagar. Orges and "emissaries" showed up for the first time. Yet darkspawns were once again routed. Duncan decided to rescind Elissa's conscription, trying to win her cooperation, instead. * 4th: Cailan's army arrived at Ostagar. At Loghain's advice, He ordered the ruin fortified and summoned Arl Urien to meet him. * 6th: Duncan and Elissa arrived at Kinloch's Hold. The attempt to recruit Astraea, however, failed due to Knight-Commander Greagoir's oppostion, as he claimed only Grand Cleric or King Cailan could pardon a maleficar collaborator. Arl Urien and several of his retainers were ambushed by Antivan Crow Zevran Arainai and his group (contracted by Howe) and killed. * 10th: Duncan and Elissa arrived at Lothering, and were informed that Fergus and his army already left three days ago. * 11th: Rendon Howe left half of his force under Captain Basil to finish the conquest of Highever, as he with other soldiers returned to Vigil. * 12th: On their way to Ostagar, Duncan saved a dalish elf from Clan Sabrae, who was tainted by Blight. That elf, Felenast Mahariel Sabrae, was persuaded to join the Grey Warden. * 13th: Teagan Guerrin arrived at Redcliffe by Isolde's request. He soon found out Jowan was responsible for his brother's illness. Jowan was arrested and thrown into dungeon, subjected to torture and interrogation. Fergus and his army arrived at Ostagar. * 14th: Loghain ordered Fergus to reconnoiter an area that was already marked as with strong darkspawn activities. Eager to be in action, Fergus departed with a few of his soldiers. The small group was soon ambushed by darkspawns. Fergus was the sole survivor, saved by Chasind hunters. * 15th: Connor Guerrin was possessed by a demon of desire. The demon managed to keep Eamon alive. Isolde sent Teagan to Denerim to seek help. * 16th: Rendon Howe with bulk of his army marched to Denerim, leaving only minimal garrison in Vigil with his son, Thomas. Loghain discussed the war plan with King Cailan, which leading to heated quarrel between them, as Loghain strongly opposed inviting Orlesian force into Ferelden. * 17th: Duncan and his two recruits arrived at Ostagar army camp. The Joining Ritual was held on same day, under a dusk sky and foreboding atmosphere. Elissa was coerced to join the order, in exchange of being confirmed by Cailan as Teyrna of Highever. Other recruits joined more or less willingly. The Battle of Osgatar was fought on the very night and ended in a great Fereldan disaster. Before the day ended, Cailan, Duncan and a major part of the army were dead. Of Grey Wardens, only Alistair and Elissa survived to see next day, rescued by Flemeth. Up to 5-6,000 soldiers and non-combatants died in the battle and aftermath, leaving Loghain's contingent the only one still largely intact. * 19th: Howe and his soldiers (300 men) arrived at Denerim, in the midst of an Alienage riot. He immediately arrested Vaughan, Arl of Denerim, and put him into the dungeon of his own estate. Howe claimed Vaughan was killed by rioters. Anora didn't believe but was unable to intervene. The city guard was taken over by Howe. He also dismissed a number of Fort Darkon garrison soldiers. * 22nd: Loghain and his army returned to Lothering. He forced Bann of Lothering and almost all his able bodied militiamen (about 60 men) to join him, then contiuned his march to Denerim. Arl Leonas of South Reach, with most of his men dead or deserting, was unable to stop Loghain. A group of ten Gwaren soldiers was left in Lothering, ostensibly as a token garrison against darkspawns. A wanted poster of all known Grey Wardens, including Elissa and Alistair, was also stuck on Chantry Board. * 23rd: Howe led his soldiers and city guardsmen to purge the Alienage, killing hundreds of elves. The Alienage orphanage was also burnt down, leaving very few survivors. The Thieves Guild of Alienage, of which Katalina was a member, was hit hard, most of its members gradually killed or arrested and sold into slavery. When Loghain and Howe's regime was eventually toppled, only one tenth of its members still remained. * 24th: The Western Hills contingent under Arl Gallagher Wulff, which was unable to meet Cailan's army in time, was defeated by overwhelming number of darkspawns in Korcari Wilds. The arl's eldest son and heir was killed with many of his of soldiers. * 26th: zombies and reanimated corpses began to appear in Redcliffe Castle. Most of its inhabitants were killed in a few days. * 28th: Captain Basil managed to coerce the city of Highever to submission. A large amount of "contribution" was collected. The city was also forced to accept an Amaranthine garrison of five knights and thirty soldiers. An effort to recruit local mercanaries ended in failure, however, as only 100 men joined his rank, the vast majority of them were foreigners. * 30th: The zombies and corpses began to attack the village of Redcliffe. Uldred returned to Circle and began to incite a breakaway from the Chantry, promising military support from Teyrn Loghain. Harvestmere * 1st: Loghain and his army arrived at Denerim after days of forced march. His soldiers immediately occupied key places of the capital, above all Fort Drakon. He formally acknowledged Rendon Howe as Arl of Denerim, but not Teyrn of Highever. In the meantime, he also forcefully assimilate Howe's men into his army, leaving Howe only 30 Amaranthine soldiers. As he had two times more soldiers under his command, Howe was unable to resist. * 2nd: Loghain summoned all Bannorn lords present in Denerim and proclaimed Anora as new ruler of Ferelden with himself serving as her "Regent". He also announced the entire House Cousland was attainted for their treason against the crown. Their land and title were forfeited. Then he demanded Bannorn supply him with their soldiers and money to replenish the depleted Royal Army and Treasury. All these decision met with strong protest from many banns, led by Bann Teagan Guerrin of Rainsfere, who were then intimidated by Loghain. Fearful that Loghain might arrest him, Teagan fled Denerim on the same night. * 4th: The first bann was arrested for opposing Loghain. Several more soon followed. Loghain ordered the border with Orlais closed. * 6th: Elissa had sufficiently recovered so she, Alistair and Morrigan could leave for Lothering. * 10th: The remnants of Highever Army, by then reduced to about 200 men after heavy losses and desertion, finally disbanded itself in northern Bannorn, two day's march from Highever Castle. Cailan's funeral was held in Denerim Chantry, but no corpse was available to be burnt. * 11th: Elissa and her two followers arrived outside Lothering, where they were met by Leliana. After being informed of situation in the town, Elissa ordered an audacious assault on the small Gwaren garrison. All soldiers except the commander were swiftly killed. That man she took prisoner, marched him to the town square, and publicly executed him there for desertion and high-treason. As Leliana promised, the Revered Mother there refused to order her templars to intervene in what she regarded as a Fereldan domestic conflict. * 12th: Elissa had her first nightmare about Archdemon and darkspawn horde, after that she was consoled by Alistair. * 13th: The Wardens' group saved the dwarven merchant Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal and hired their service. Katalina Tabris was transferred by a female guard she bribed with Vaughan's money from her relatively comfortable room into a dungeon cell, as the first part of plan to get her out of Fort Drakon. Her name was removed from the register as a Grey Warden recruit. She now assumed the identity of an already deceased elven thief prisoner and was registered as such. Whlile the plan eventually didn't work, that move inadvertently saved her life. * 14th: Teagan returned to Redcliffe, only to find it was besieged by undead. With only five knights and several dozen militiamen with minimal training under his command, there was little he could do other than trying to survive the undead's attack. Wynne returned to the Circle, but at first she stayed in "Spoiled Princess" Inn, as she believed she was the sole survivor of seven mages sent to Ostagar and unsure how to explain that disaster to Irving. * 15th: The Wardens' group arrived at Redcliffe. They quickly organized a plan to lull undeads into a hastily constructed pit that filled with combustible material smeared with lamp oil. The undeads were herded there with road blocks and choke points created by traps and Morrigan's magic, and burnt. While the militiamen suffered a number of casualties, Elissa and her followers emerged unscathed. * 16th: The Wardens entered Redcliffe Castle and freed Jowan, who begged them to save his friend Astraea Amell. The castle was cleared in a series of spirited attacks that put emphasis on mage's offensive power, which later became trademark of Elissa's command style. The possessed boy Connor retreated into his parents' bedroom. Uldred's proposal of alliance with Loghain to throw off Chantry's yoke was defeated by sudden appearance of Wynne, who managed to persuade other mages that Loghain's support was totally unreliable. Fearful that others might report him to templars, Uldred let a powerful demon possess him, turning the entire circle tower into a slaughterhouse. Many templars and mages were killed, before Knight Commander Greagoir ordered the Circle Tower closed. Astraea Amell, who was imprisoned in her own room, used her magic to keep demons away, but eventually was badly injured and rendered unconscious. Believing she was dead, the demons left her be for the time. * 17th: A group of 150 Gwaren soldiers, who were recruited after the main force departed more than two months ago, now arrived at Denerim. These men were last reinforcements Loghain ever received from his teyrnir. * 18th: Elissa's group arrived at Kinloch's Hold, in the midst of Uldred's Rebellion. The Circle Tower was eventually cleared of most demons after a prolonged battle that lasted into the night. For a time, Elissa was trapped in Fade until the Spirit of Dignity managed to free her. After that she invited the spirit to stay with her, which brought her various benefits, but also a few disadventages. Astraea Amell was recruited into Grey Warden with Right of Conscription, over Knight Commander Greagoir's objection, who was still waiting instruction from Denerim. The surviving followers of Uldred were given a simple choice: Help fighting the Blight in exchange of a more lenient punishment (i.e. no tranquility or death) , or summary execution. Wynne was invited to join the Grey Wardens' group. * 20th: Elissa and her followers, now with Wynne and Astraea, as well as First Enchanter Irving and other mages and several templars, returned to Redcliffe.The Rite of Exorcism was held in the same day, in which Morrigan entered Fade and destroyed the desire demon, freeing Connor. As reward Arlessa Isolde let Morrigan sample her jewelry collection and take whatever pieces the witch liked. Jowan was again imprisoned at templars' demand, but a still very weak Astraea, under support of Leliana and Elissa, came to dungeon to forgive him, and the two former friends finally reconciled. Teagan revealed Alistair's true identity to Elissa and pleaded her to support him for the throne. Elissa agreed his proposal that she and Alistair should rule Ferelden together. Teagan promised her Redcliffe's support should Alistair prove too obstinate to accept the crown. The point was, neither Loghian or his daughter would ever be allowed anywhere near the throne. Without further delay, Elissa, Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana and Wynne, escorted by a handful of Redcliffe and Highever soldiers, boarded their boat and sailed once again toward Lothering. * 21st: To prevent the nobles he arrested from escaping, Loghain gave a new order that henceforth everyone who entered or left Fort Drakon had to take off their headgear and expose their entire face for inspection. Unable to disguise as a human without a helmet, now any chance Katalina Tabris might escape by posing as a guard evaporated. Unable to fulfill her promise and fearing that her treachery would soon be exposed, the guard woman who promised to help her disappeared with Katalina's money, leaving the young elf languish in her dungeon cell. * 23rd: Elissa and her friends arrived at Lothering for a second time. Wasting the entire afternoon to reconnoite the town and countryside to prepare assualting a non-exist Loghain's garrsion, however, they failed to detect a large group of darkspawns were approaching. An infuriated Empress Celene, after receiving Loghain's insulting reply letter, ordered the relief force that previously planned to send to Ferelden demobilized, but she refused Grand Duke Gaspard's suggestion to launch an invasion. * 24th: Darkspawn horde overwhelmed Lothering at dawn, slaughtering most of refugees there. The Revered Mother and her templars already left during the previous night. The Warden's group managed to escape, too, thanks to Alistair's forewarning. But from thousands of refugees, they could only save two little boys and a little girl. Sten of Beresaad was also freed this time and fled with them. * 25th: Endrin Aeducan, King of Orzammar for 34 years, died from shock brought by kinslaying among his sons. Hawke's farm was overrun by darkspawns as the family fled into Southron Hills. Rendon Howe contracted Zevran and his assassin squad to ambush Elissa and her followers . Howe demanded Elissa delivered to him "unspoiled", Zevran was allowed to dispose other victims as he saw fit. Knight Commander Greagoir received the reply from Denerim. While he only requested to imprison Astraea in Aeonar for a year, the Grand Cleric demanded her to be tranquiled, as a warning to others "in these dangerous times". Greagoir was now secretly happy that Elissa forcefully took Astraea away, so he didn't need to disobey a direct order from the Grand Cleric. * 26th: Thomas Howe ordered Captain Basil to immediately stop burning and looting adjacent rural areas around Castle Highever and start collecting additional food, in preparation for a long campaign. A far too late decision as most harvests were already collected and either stored in various fortified estates or hidden. * 28th: Elissa and her friends arrived at South Reach and received by her father's old friend Leonas, Arl of South Reach. Unable to provide her with more soldiers, the arl nevertheless gave her a substantial amount of money. Anticipating a darkspawn attack on South Reach soon, Leonas entrusted his daughter Habren's safety to Elissa, should he unable to survive. * 29th: The final breakdown of negotiation between Loghain and Bannorn, as he was now determined to supress their "rebellion" with force. On this day he left Denerim with army of at least 1,800 effective combatants (800 Gwaren soldiers who constitute the core of his force, 250 Amaranthine soldiers he dragooned from Rendon Howe, 150 soldiers from Bannorn lords who remained loyal to him, 400 hastily recruited militiamen and 200 mercenaries). Anora tried in vain to dissuade him from attacking the Bannorn as she pointed out Rendon Howe was now the biggest threat. However, to prevent Howe trying anything funny, he stationed Cauthrine with her "Shield of Maric" (50 elite soldiers) in Fort Drakon and gave her the command of garrison there, too, as well the right to employ more mercenary bands. Rendon Howe was left with no more than 30 of his own soldiers, practically reduced to a recruitment officer, responsible for pressganging more men into military service as well as the thankless job of training this rabble. * (29th Harvestmere, 9:30 - 10th Wintermarch, 9:31): Regent Loghain's First Campaign Against The Bannorn * 30th: Darkspawns overran Brecilian Passage, cutting off the overland connection between Teyrnir of Gwaren and rest of Ferelden. Firstfall * Satinalia: The wardens' group was attacked by assassins hired by Marjolaine in a grove south of Dragon's Peak. In the ensuring fight Sten, Wynne and Alistair all suffered injuries. The assassins were killed except for their leader, who was subjected to a severe torture in which Elissa put the wicked techniques she learned from Rendon Howe to use for the first time, shocking some of her companions and impressing others. The captive was forced to tell her the location of Marjolaine's secret hideout before he was allowed to die. Category:Alternate Universe